Known magic sets usually consist of a box containing a plurality of trick elements or props for use in different tricks together with a set of instructions for performing each trick.
However, no provision is made for scenery relating to or interacting with any particular magic trick performed or for scene changes throughout the show resulting in a relatively static and untheatrical presentation without support is then provided for the modest skills of the novice magician in maintaining the interest of the audience.
Additionally, although individual tricks often require careful preparation (e.g. correct juxtapositioning) concealed from the audience for convincing presentation, known sets do not normally effectively facilitate such prior preparation, while the instructions do not normally provide directions or material linking or associating the individual tricks in a predetermined order so as to form a continuous show.
As a result, difficulties in arranging and manipulating the different props and trick elements in an orderly manner during the show impose too great a burden on a novice or child magician so that trick elements and props may easily be mislaid or lines of dialogue forgotten resulting in hesitation and fumbling in full view of an audience with loss of theatrical and magical effect, and consequential discouragement and disappointment, inhibiting the would be magician from further efforts.
An example of a simulated table top stage for performing magic tricks is taught by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243707 issued to Brass on Mar. 15, 1977. However, no provision is taught, for example, for scenery relating to tricks performed.